


Make Me Holy

by minecraftstevie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Atheism, Religion, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftstevie/pseuds/minecraftstevie
Kudos: 1





	Make Me Holy

I got on my knees and cried for you,  
Begged you to wrap me in the love you had promised.  
But you spat on me,   
And told me to erase the parts of me you didn't like.

I am but a bug God,   
I am a speck in this grand universe you have created.  
Step on me Lord,  
Crush me into the ground,   
So I may be holy.

Release me from my human chains,  
so that I may be locked in your embrace.  
I want nothing more than to spend than to spend eternity  
Shoving down and throwing up your words.   
Lord I want nothing more than to be as holy as  
You.


End file.
